Rei
Rei (レイ) is the protagonist of the anime and manga series Battle Spirits Saikyo Ginga Ultimate Zero. "Rise, burning dragon! Ultimate-Siegfried! Fire up with me!" "Guardian deity of silver! Ultimate-Odin, takeoff! "Fang of fire! Soul of steel! I call the strongest name! Ultimate-Siegfrieden! Charm me with your gallant figure" ''- Burning version ''"Fang of ice! Soul of steel! Awaken, heart of righteousness! Ultimate-Siegfrieden! Deploy for battle!" ''- Silver version ''"Dignity of the king! Breath of the earth! Rise to life, with your green wind! Ultimate-Kingtaurus!" "You should have a taste tonight of the depths of fear, with the chorus of chattering teeth.Thank you for waiting so long. Appear from the realm of the dead! Ultimate-Beelzebeat!" "Smash everything, blue hero who pierces the heavens! Smash! Smash! Ultimate-Alexander, descend, and stand below me!" Appearance Rei has spiky, taupe-black hair, and brown eyes. He wears a red shirt with a blue and white jacket, white pants with yellow stripes, and brown shoes. He has an orange band tied in his hair, and one on his leg. He wears red and yellow fingerless gloves with red jewels on them. He has a similar jewel over his chest. He also has bandages on his arms. He has four deck cases, colored red, white, green and black. Personality Rei loves exciting battles, especially when he has a strong opponent. He calls himself "The Number One Star" and is obsessed with being the number one. He gets burned up easily and is very interested in getting the ulitmate treasure, The Ultimate Battle Spirits. His only known weakness is a fear of ghosts. His personality depends on his battle form. His red form, Zero the Burning, is hot-blooded and easily gets excited, his white form, Zero the Silver, is more calm and serious while his green uniform, Zero the Hurricane, is very impatient and loves quick things. His purple form, Zero the Flash, is more gentlemanly and calm. His blue form, Zero the Azure, seems to act arrogant and tough. Biography Rei is an ultimate-user and Card Quester, who is seeking The Ultimate Battle Spirits. He travels through space in his ship, The Number One Star Ship. His partner is a dragon named Mugen, who turns into the card Mugendra. He is also friends with a robot named Salt, who cooks pizza. While searching for information at a bar, he met a boy named Kiriga, who was said to be the strongest in the guild. They nearly got into a battle, but then a distress call came. This was from a girl named Laila. She and her brother were attacked by guild members. Rei challenged the Galaxy Triumvirate, to take the space compass they stole. His opponent was Hashibuto. He won the match, and then beat the other two members just as easily. When he got the compass back, he returned it to Rikuto. Rikuto asked Rei if they could come to space with him. He explained that the space compass can find the Ultimate Battle Spirits. He accepted, and invited Rikuto and Laila to be crew members of his ship. Rei and his crew arrived on the planet Gunrock, where members of the Seven Galaxy Generals (outlaws from the guild) were forcing the people to work for them. The reason they took over the planet was to find crystals there. Rei was ab le to defeat both Almeida and Goin, and drive them away. As the group heads to their next destination, Rei has a dream, where he feels like someone is calling him. They decide to take a detour and visit planet Ice Cube, because an ultimate crystal was found there. Rei battles against Tsuruhashi, risking the crystal, and wins. Realizing that it was the ultimate inside that was calling him, Rei is able to release it. The card was Ultimate-Seigfrieden, and it chose Rei as its master. After that Rei met Eris, a pirate and the captain of her own ship. Gedam chased them along with Zard. Eris is planning to battle but Rei challenged them instead. After Rei won the match, Eris gave Laila a challenge to see if she could find the Ultimate Battle Spirits first. Rei later met with an old friend, Tohno. Because Tohno lost battles to members of the Seven Galaxy Generals, he lost the handles which controlled the water on his home of planet Faucet. Rei defeated Basilla, their leader, to win them back. After that, the Seven Galaxy Generals were disbanded. Tohno gave Rei and his group tickets to planet Greensmoothie, and resort planet. Soon after arriving there, the Galaxy Triumvirate stole Rei's decks. Fortunately, Kiriga arrived to win them back. Also, while on that planet, another ultimate crystal appeared. Inside this crystal was Ultimate-Kingtaurus. Rei made a contract with it, and gained a new green form, Zero the Hurricane. However, before he could take the card, Bomber got it. Eris took it back after winning to Bomber. While in the second warp point Rei was challenged by Kiriga to a battle, risking the space compass once again. Kiriga lost for the first time, allowing Rei's company to enter the warp tunnel. Rei also got to have a match against Eris soon after, which he won. While in the Sargasso area, Rei met Kiriga again at a Potatcheesse restaurant. He asked for another battle with Kiriga, who accepted on the terms that both would risk an ultimate. Kiriga, who used his white deck for the first time, won. He took Ultimate-Odin. Rei said that he would get Odin back someday. Because the card was gone though, the Number One Starship's power dropped, and was sucked up in a space storm. After escaping the storm, Rei senses an ultimate crystal. That crystal was on a ship called the COWCOW, and its crew had been cursed for trying to take it when they weren't worthy to be its masters. Rei defeated both of them, sucessfully winning the crystal. Ultimate-Beelzebeat was impressed that his curse didn't work on Rei, so he allowed Zero to be his new master. A new form, Zero the Flash was born. After eating frozen pizza with frozen cola, Rei started to get hiccups. Each time he hiccuped, he would change form. He couldn't turn back from Zero to Rei, despite being out of battle. He was taken to the hospital, and was told that transforming was putting a strain on his body. He also found that he was special among ultimate users, because he had an ultimate symbol on his chest. Laila and Rikuto cured Rei by using a magical item on him, so he returned to normal. To get the blue ultimate crystal, Rei and the others went to the shrine of chaos, with Colin and Hansoro from the Galaxy Tourist Bureau. Rei was split into four, for each form of Zero he had. The forms had to battle mirror images of themselves. Each of them won the match, allowing Rei to claim Ultimate-Alexander. But Alexander rejected him, saying he wanted someone stronger... Rikuto. This was a misunderstanding, and Ultimate-Alexander decided Rei would be okay as a master. However, he really wanted his old master, Kiriga, who had abandoned him in the shrine. Rei learned this when he tried to prove his worth to Alexander. On planet Kachidonia, where Rei went in order to meet Kiriga, he decided to be a bodyguard for the Arins family. This led him to battling Kiriga, who was bodyguarding the rival Terence family. During the battle, Kiriga denied knowing Ultimate-Alexander, and Alexander decided to finally accept Rei as a master. After winning the battle, Rei broke the divider on planet Kachidonia, which fixed their extreme weather problems. Deck 'Red Deck ' ''' White Deck ' 'Green Deck ' ' Purple Deck ''' Blue Deck Battle Stats Trivia *His name means "Zero." * His partner Mugen's name means 'Infinity'. Just like Rei and Mugen's relationship's zero and infinity shows strong relationship between. *He is the first main character to have a male voice actor. *He appears on the promo cards The Strongest Galaxy Ultimate Zero, Heat and Cool and Let's Cooking! *He is the only protagonist to defeat his rival the first time they battled. * He is the first protagonist to use more than one deck with different attributes (not mix), using red, white, green, purple, and blue as main colors. He is the only protagonist to show personality changes while using different color decks. *He is the first character to have a card that turns into a character (Mugen). (Although Kiriga has Drian, Rei made the first appearance with Mugen) Appearances Battle Spirits Saikyo Ginga Ultimate Zero (anime) Battle Spirits Saikyo Ginga Ultimate Zero (manga) Gallery 01a.png|Rei the Number One Star 01b.png|Zero the Burning 01c.png|Zero the Silver 01d.png|Zero the Hurricane 01e.png|Zero the Flash 01f.png|Zero The Azure Char rei.jpg img_logo.jpg images (11).jpg Zero The Hurricane.png images (13).jpg zxc.jpg zxcv.jpg zxcvbn.jpg Navigation Category:Ultimate zero characters Category:Male characters Category:Main Characters Category:Red card battlers Category:White card battlers Category:Green card battlers Category:Purple card battlers Category:Blue card battlers